


Queen Of Hell👑😈

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Caos references, F/M, Queen of Hell, had this in mind from a rp, shit at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Appointed ‘Queen Of Hell’ how will Felicity take matters into her own hands? With 2 schools to go to, work to do, friends to worry about, how will she deal with it all?
Relationships: Nick Scratch x Felicity Foxglove
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Been appointed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



One day, Fenella had taken things to far, by poisoning Felicity with a cake she had made, however it wasn’t long before Fenella was made to bring her back to life because she was getting so much hate. But Fenella been Fenella used the most evil forbidden magic to bring her back to life, Necromancy.

After resurrecting Felicity things felt different, Felicity wasn’t acting her normal self, she wouldn’t eat or talk to anyone, she just wasn’t behaving the same she did before she died.

“Felicity.....what is wrong with you, why aren’t you eating, why aren’t you talking?” Fenella frowned.

“Because.....because I’m not who used to be....besides why do you care.” Felicity muttered, staring at her bedroom roof.

“Well I was only-“ Fenella went to speak but was cut off.

“Fenella Foxglove, leave this room while I speak to your daughter, someone said appearing from behind the wall.

“Dark lord.....Lucifer...I-I’m going” Fenella replied leaving the room in shock, what was the dark lord doing here?

“You must be Felicity, am I right?” Lucifer said, greeting Felicity.

“I am yes.....” Felicity replied.

“Ahhh right, well young girl, I am here to tell you that you have been appointed as the new Queen Of Hell, I’ve had this role waiting for you for many years now, now it’s your turn to take over mine and Lilith’s places and take over as our new queen, you’d need to sign the book first of course.” Lucifer said.

“Oh my...yes! I’d love that! I’d love that a lot, been a ruler.....been able to do what I’d like. Give me the book and then it’s done.” Felicity smiled, as Lucifer handed the book over for her to sign.

Felicity signed the book and was now a member of the church of night. Now it was just time for the coronation and telling her friends.


	2. The news and coronation

The next day, Felicity entered Cackles ready to tell her friends the news.

“Hey Fliss, you seem a lot better? What’s up?” Yanira asked.

“Well....well well well, as a matter of fact over the weekend I was appointed to be the new Queen Of Hell, apparently Lucifer had the place in hold for me for a very long time, so it’s the Coronation this weekend, and your all invited to see if you want too....please don’t take this bad, it means a lot to me....yes I had to sign the book but I’m no different to who I was before.” Felicity said.

“Wow....Fliss that’s amazing, you’d do a great job, you’re a wonderful, loyal person, you’d make everyone proud, even if you joined the path of night, I still think your amazing. Congratulations Fliss, I’d love to come this weekend.” Maria smiled, hugging her friend.

“Yes Fliss, well done I’m so proud of you, my mischievous little friend is the best il come too.” Yanira hugged Felicity tightly.

“You.....you’re gonna be queen of hell?? But that means your bad.....Fliss that isn’t like you.” Destiny said.

“But Destiny.....I’m still the same person.....I’m no different to who I was before.....things just changed for me after the resurrection, you don’t know how important this role is for me....please don’t be like this.....” Felicity frowned.

“Whatever....oh and I’m busy this weekend so I can’t come, have fun, have fun not been the girl you used to be.” Destiny said, tears filling her eyes and walked away.

Felicity sighed and leant against the wall.

“Is everything I do a problem, I can’t ever do anything right, look......il see you both this weekend, I have a coronation to prepare for.” Felicity said glumly transporting away.

The week had flew by, it was finally time for the coronation. Surprisingly, Fenella helped Felicity get dressed for the coronation and complimented her.

“Good luck Fliss, you look great.” Fenella smiled, putting her hands on Felicity shoulders.

“Thanks mum.....I can’t wait for this.” Felicity smiled back as she got ready to go for her coronation.

At the beginning of the Coronation people from Felicity’s new school that she’s be going too came to watch, and as all other coronations previously it began with the “Masquerade” song, Maria, Yanira and Mildred were also there.

Felicity:  
Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you.  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

Everyone:  
Flash of mauve, splash of puce  
Fool and king, ghoul and goose  
Green and black, queen and priest  
Trace of rouge, face of beast, faces  
Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race  
Eye of gold, true is false  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip, swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts, face of clown, faces  
Drink it in, drink it up till you've drowned  
In the light, in the sound but who can name the face?  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you.

At the end of the song, Felicity was finally crowned, officially crowned the new ‘Queen Of Hell’

“Yey Felicity!!! Congratulations!!” Yanira jumped up and down in excitement.

“Yes Felicity, you look gorgeous, well done.” Mildred said.

“Yanira shhhh....calm down. Well done Felicity you look beautiful.” Maria smiled as the 4 girls hugged.

“Well done Felicity, I’m proud of you, you look fantastic!” Fenella said, proud of her daughter, and hugged her.

People were finally leaving when a boy came up to Felicity.

“You were great up there you know? You look really pretty Felicity, congratulations on your new role, I’m Nicholas Scratch, I can show you round the academy on Monday if you’d like me too?” Nicholas said, smiling at Felicity.

“Thankyou Nicholas, and yes please I’d love that, it’s nice to meet you, I hope we can see more of each other.” Felicity smiled, beginning to feel more confident in herself.

“Oooo I see a future there.” Yanira giggled to Maria.

“Shut it Yanira, let’s leave her to it come on leave them alone.” Maria said, grabbing Yanira by her arm and dragged her back up to the witch/mortal grounds.

Everyone but Destiny has accepted Felicity for who she became, how would things go now the only person Felicity was truly close with had lost hope in her.


	3. Death and sadness

Felicity was only just starting real work from her new role as Queen Of Hell, she’s given Fenella the role as high priestess, apart from Destiny the only other person who couldn’t accept to any of it was Sartana.

Felicity and Fenella were working on something together, when Fenella was transported away and found herself in front of Sartana.

“Sartana what on earth....I was trying to do something with Felicity.” Fenella said.

“I don’t care, she doesn’t deserve that role I do, now to take over her reign I need your job as high priestess.....give it to me then I’m one steep closer to winning over her.” Sartana replied.

“What!? no! It’s her role and she does deserve it, leave us be Sartana you’re not taken over my role just because you want my daughter’s role.” Fenella replied argumentatively.

“GIVE IT NOW!! OR YOU WON’T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS!!” Sartana yelled losing her temper.

“NO!!! LEAVE US ALO-“ Fenella replied, but before she could finish her sentence Sartana took a dagger from her pocket and sliced Fenella’s neck with it.

“Now I’m high priestess!!” Sartana laughed evilly.

Wondering where her mother was, Felicity stopped on what she was doing and transported to her mother to find her dead.

“MUM!!!!!!” Felicity screamed horrifically.

“Oh she’s dead now.....sorry darling, but I’m high priestess now, I’m one step further to taking over you and your role as Queen Of Hell, you don’t deserve it one bit!!” Sartana laughed cruelly and disappeared off.

“NOOOOOO!! WHY!?” Felicity sobbed, she used even the strongest of Necromancy to wake her, not even that would work, Fenella was gone for good.

Covering her up with a blanket, Felicity quickly transported to The Academy Of Unseen Arts, and ran straight to Nick and Sabrina.

“Fucking hell Fliss what’s wrong?” Sabrina said.

“MY MUM HAS BEEN MURDERED, SHE IS DEAD!!” Felicity cried like she never had before “we were just making up after everything that’s happened over the years and then she goes and gets murdered, I have no other family!!”.

“Oh no no no Fliss, I’m sorry I’m so sorry, I know how it feels, it’s absolutely awful, I’m so sorry for your loss, we’re here for you, it’s gonna be fine, don’t cry.” Nick said, as he put his arms round Felicity to comfort her.

“Nick is right Fliss, we’re here for you, you’re mother had a twin who is one of my aunts, so you want me to ask my aunts if you can stay with us, I don’t want you been alone.” Sabrina suggested, she could feel her eyes welling up herself.

“Yes please....thankyou, I’m just so upset that my I’ve lost a second mother.....it breaks my heart but I don’t want to show I’m upset because it makes me feel weak, I’m supposed to show strength and loyalty and I’m just sat crying and been useless.” Felicity cried, stressing herself even more.

“You’re morning useless, that’s something your definitely not, look you’re a great queen of hell, and I have something to tell you when you feel better but for now go and calm yourself, and remember you’re not weak, it’s okay to feel like that.” Nick said calmly as he took her to the girls dorms.

At Cackles, Destiny had kept herself away from everyone, ever since Felicity had left she had not been the same, she’d stop eaten, even tried self harming.

“Destiny why won’t you talk with us? Why won’t you sit with us.” Maria frowned.

“Because....because I want Felicity and I can’t have her, I miss her so much and she still hasn’t come to visit yet, it’s made me so depressed I just want my ‘older sister back’ for crying out loud.” Destiny cried, holding a photo of her and Felicity.

“I know you miss her but you have us, you have your family.” Yanira said.

“BUT I WANT FELICITY BACK!!! SHE LEFT ME!! I LOVE AND MISS HER AND I JUST WANT THE PERSON WHO WAS MOST PRECIOUS TO ME TO COME BACK TO ME!!” Destiny argued.

“Well were sorry if we’re not good enough for you, you know where we are if you need us.”  
Maria sniffed walking away with Yanira.

“Girls......no......I’m...I’m sorry.” Destiny sighed.


End file.
